Steven Universe: The Cold Heart of Homeworld
by JamesFames
Summary: Years after the battle for Earth, Yellow Diamond returns to Homeworld, to deal with impostor rulers, but instead, finds more than she bargained for. Hope you guys enjoy! And be sure to review!
1. Chapter 1

**So I've been hearing a lot of theories lately, and some of them turned out to be true in Steven Universe, like being more than a single Diamond ruling Homeworld, before the war, and more that might be true. So, as a far prequel to Echo in our Minds, here's MY theory of after the war, and what Yellow Diamond was, before she was truly ruler of Homeworld, when she first met the new Diamond Authority.**

Steven Universe: The Cold Heart of Homeworld

Chapter One: The Arrival

Things on Homeworld were quite different, before the war for Earth. Back then, it was peaceful and the Gems lived in harmony. But on Earth, the rulers of Homeworld had Kindergartens stationed on Earth, which were draining the Earth's life energy, to create more Gems. This continued, until Rose Quartz shattered Pink Diamond and led a rebellion to defend the Earth, and were successful, but many casualties were resulted in the great war. Years later, Yellow Diamond seemed to have vanished from Homeworld, after the failure, and from there, the remaining Diamonds, Red, Black and Orange, ruled Homeworld, while White, Blue, Purple and Green Diamonds went into hiding, and though the last three Authority members were successful in restoring Homeworld, some Gems were still reluctant to obey the reformed Authority, and thus, restoration progression was slow, without Yellow Diamonds leadership.

 _Years later, after the war…_

Peridot and Jasper were in the elevator, heading up to the reception area, to meet with the Diamond Authority, as the elevator stopped, the doors slid open, revealing a Japanese-styled garden, and the three remaining Diamond Authority members, Black Diamond standing on the bridge, Red Diamond stood next to the cherry blossom tree, and Orange Diamond stood next to the lake, all three wearing dark cloaks

"Peridot and Jasper." Black Diamond declared, welcoming the two "Welcome."

Peridot and Jasper bowed, before entering the Japanese atmosphere.

"Hmm, cherry blossoms…" Peridot hummed.

"Yeah." Jasper bluntly said, showing distaste.

"I take it you're not a fan, Jasper?" Orange Diamond asked with a crooked smiled.

"No." Jasper growled, before wiping a fallen cherry blossom off her shoulder "They make me sick." Orange Diamond chuckled at her response, as Jasper crouched down near the lake, looking at her reflection "I knew that Serpentine and her team was working on some fancypants new reception area… but by the stone, when I get my hands on her…" She stood up and turned to Peridot "She'll be lucky if she can carry her box of crap out of the building."

"Is it really so horrible?" Peridot chuckled, gesturing to the cherry blossom tree "They're only trees."

"They go from full blossom to bare in a week. One mucking week!" Jasper growled "I swear, I hear the troops, all the time, saying "Oh, it's so fleeting and beautiful…" Pathetic." She turned to Red Diamond "My Diamond, you've been to Earth more times than anyone, asides that Rose Quartz traitor! What do you think?"

"Nature is just nature." Red Diamond chuckled, as a cherry blossom landed in her hand "Not beautiful, not ugly." She let the blossom slip from her hand, as it fell onto the lakes surface "The wind blows, the flowers float away. It's simply how things are."

Jasper stifled a grunt, as they crossed over the bridge.

"In any case," Black Diamond spoke up "Minuano should be here shortly."

"Minuano," Jasper declared, with a smirk "The cold heart of Homeworld."

"A.k.a.," Peridot nodded, with a smile "Yellow Diamond."

 _Meanwhile, on Earth, at the Kindergarten…_

At the Kindergarten, a Yellow Pearl, carrying a satchel, parked her motorcycle, and stepped onto the warp pad, and warped to the Galaxy warp. After making sure she wasn't being watched, she brought out two flask robonoids. The two robonoids used their repairation liquid to repair the Homeworld warp pad. Smiling, the Yellow Pearl laid out an Excalibur sword, and a yellow diamond gemstone onto the ground, as the gemstone started to spark, before forming a silhouette, and Yellow Diamond emerged, while remaining the normal size of an adult human. The Yellow Pearl held up the sheathed sword, and Yellow Diamond took the blade and strapped the sheath to her waist.

"Make sure no one follows." Yellow Diamond said sternly "I will return to retrieve you, once I deal with the imposters."

"Yes, my Diamond." The Yellow Pearl bowed, smiling "And do be careful, my Diamond."

"I'm always careful." Yellow Diamond snorted with confidence, before stepping onto the warp pad, and warping away.

 **I hope you guys enjoy this new story. See, my theory is that after the war, Yellow Diamond leaves Homeworld, travels the galaxy and becomes stronger. After finishing her training, she gets word that a new Diamond has reformed, so she returns to Homeworld to deal with the imposters. So, that's my theory. If you have questions about it, feel free to private message me, if you have a fan fiction account. Anyway, that's it for the first chapter, hope you like it, be sure to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Steven Universe: The Cold Heart of Homeworld

Chapter Two: A Big Difference

On Homeworld, the warp pad light up, and Yellow Diamond appeared atop the pad. Looking around, she spotted her old palace, which was immensely tall.

"Home sweet home, as the organics might say." Yellow Diamond mused "Though I doubt that any servants loyal to me remain."

Observing her surroundings, she spotted a large drainage pipe, leading down to the sewers. Smiling, she squatted down and removed the covering, and she was greeted with a very bad smell.

"When did we ever get a sewage system?" Yellow Diamond thought to herself, before shrugging "Oh well, it's my only secret way of getting inside."

"Hey, what do you think you're doing, pal?"

She turned her head slightly, to see two Gem patrol officers, both having their shock batons drawn out.

"A couple of crooked officers that I don't recognize." Yellow Diamond thought to herself "And I'm pretty certain that they don't know me. They'll regret getting in my way."

Casually, Yellow Diamond stood up to face them, as the crooked officers approached her, one of them approaching from behind her.

"Well, whatta we have here?" The first officer grinned, tapping Yellow Diamond on her arm, referring her sword.

"Oh…" Yellow Diamond smirked, putting her hand on what looked like a trigger, just below the hilt of the scabbard, as if she were pointing the handle of the blade upward at the officer "This?"

She pulled the trigger, causing the sword to fly out of its sheath and struck the first officer square in the chin and sending the officer flying in the air.

"Whoops…" Yellow Diamond mumbled nonchalantly, as she simply looked over at the second officer, who was shocked at what had just happened.

Regaining focus, the officer took a swing, only for Yellow Diamond to swiftly duck under the baton, then countered by bumping the officer in the back with the butt of her scabbard, then took a running start, before using the officer's head as a step and launched herself in the air, grabbed her sword, and sliced the falling officer in half, landing in a crouched samurai stance. The other officer turned to face her, only for Yellow Diamond to slice the officer in two, both officers retreating into their gems. Standing up, Yellow Diamond casually sheathed her sword, and then hopped down into the sewer.

"Ugh, that smell!" Yellow Diamond declared, as she dashed through the sewer tunnels, before stopping at a corner, peeking around the corner, seeing several scouts.

"That yellow bastard has to around here somewhere!" The first scout declared "Keep an eye out!"

The two scouts split up, completely unaware of Yellow Diamonds presence, as Yellow Diamond simply walked by, easily cutting the two officers into pieces, the scouts retreating into their gems, before resuming her movement through the tunnels, before entering a new tunnel. As she continued a casual walk, her communicator buzzed.

"My Diamond!" The yellow Pearl declared through the communicator "How are you progressing thus far?"

"I'm getting closer." Yellow Diamond shrugged "I swear I had better security than this."

"Yeah, you'd think this new 'Authority' would get better security measures done." The yellow Pearl chuckled, before getting serious "But you never know what might be hiding in the shadows, so I implore you; be on your guard."

"Always." Yellow Diamond rolled her eyes, shutting off the communicator, before mumbling to herself "I swear I need to teach that pearl who's in charge."

She turned to resume her casual walk, before…

"Sup."

Halting, Yellow Diamond stood in a samurai stance, her hand on the hilt of her sword, scanning the tunnel from left to right, then raised her sword, blocking an unseen attack, before backing up, deflecting several more attacks, before a swooping strike was sent, as Yellow Diamond jumped, barely avoiding the attack, before landing in a neutral stance, as the unseen figure stood just a few feet away from her.

"And you are…?" Yellow Diamond asked, raising an eyebrow.

The figure turned visible, revealing to be a Mineral. Her color was mostly a greyish color, her grey bodysuit was similar to Garnets, except it was cut off at the ankles, and was sleeveless. She wore black wrist wraps around her arms and a light yellow wrap around her torso, and wore a black pair of ninja shoes, with a pair of black headphones, with yellow diamond emblems on the side, which held a pair of clear yellow visors over her grey eyes. Her hair was flat on the top of her head, but the rest flowed in curls, and her gemstone was located on her left foot. She also appeared a bit short, only slightly taller than Amethyst, as she stood a measurement of five feet.

"Name's Galena." She declared proudly and cockily "I'm one of Homeworlds elite Officers."

"Another one of their attack dogs, basically?" Yellow Diamond snorted, changing her stance to a neutral one.

"State your business here." Galena demanded, with a snide smirk.

"Me? Oh, just… sharpening my skills." Yellow Diamond declared proudly, as she twirled her Excalibur "Wondering the galaxy, dispensing justice. But only to those who deserve it…" She glanced at her blade, before returning her blank gaze to Galena "Such as… Outlaws. Desperados." She then glared at her "Organizations that should be better off dead…"

"You're referring to the great Diamond Authority." Galena guessed, still smirking.

"The ones holding your leash, right?" Yellow Diamond challenged.

"The bigger Gems, who issue my orders, pal." Galena frowned, readying her stance.

"And… your orders are to eliminate me?" Yellow Diamond asked.

"Yeah." Galena declared, summoning her boots and readying a capoeira fighting stance "So I suggest that you turn around and walk out whatever hole you came through or you're gonna get rekt."

"Call me biased," Yellow Diamond chuckled, sheathing her blade "but those appear to be irrelevant orders, mineral." She casual walked past her, but not before saying "Why don't you try thinking for yourself?"

"For… myself?" Galena thought to herself, as Yellow Diamond casually walked past, but jumped back, back flipping and landing a few feet in front of Yellow Diamond "I gotta be crazy, to dare betray the Diamond Authority. They'll have my gem for sure and I can't risk that."

"Well, that's a pity." Yellow Diamond frowned.

"Sorry, pal," Galena apologized, preparing a fighting stance "you must be eliminated."

"Then…" Yellow Diamond drew out her sword "I am sorry…" She took her samurai stance "as well…"

And thus, a brutal duel began, Galena using her speed avoid Yellow Diamonds sword swings, while Yellow Diamond did her best to deflect the hard hitting kicks.

"I'll obliterate you!" Galena boasted, attempting to land a few hits, only for Yellow Diamond to skillfully deflect them.

Analyzing her opponent, Yellow Diamond watched as her blade clanged against Galena's boots, seeing that they only go up to her ankles. Using her own speed, Yellow Diamond was able to dodge kick after kick, and once she got in a samurai stance, time seem to have slowed, as Galena flipped forward, about to perform a flipping ax kick, but as she did this, Yellow Diamond sheathed her sword, and as Galena came close to connecting with her attack, Yellow Diamond pressed the trigger on her scabbard, quick drawing her blade and quickly dismembering Galena's left leg from below the knee, sending her crashing to the ground.

"Gaaah!" Galena cried out in pain, gripping her dismembered leg, as Yellow Diamond nonchalantly sheathed her blade "How… How did you…"

"You fight because you're forced to." Yellow Diamond declared, glaring at her fallen opponent "I fight… because I choose to."

"What?" Galena gasped, as her form began to flicker "Then my design… is flawed…"

"Now, now, don't be so hard on yourself." Yellow Diamond said, with a smirk "I AM quite good, you know."

"But… I…" Galena tried to respond, but gave up, her form poofed, retreating into her gem.

Yellow Diamond simply sighed, as she ventured further into the sewers, before reaching a metal door. Inputting several keys, she managed to open the door, entering the storage section of the palace.

"At last, our heroine reaches the castle…" Yellow Diamond mused, as she continued her path, unaware that she was being watched from the shadows…

 **Thanks for your patience, and for that, here's the new chapter! Also, Galena belongs to toasty doodles from devianart, which I had permission to use for this story. Anyways, thanks for reading! And be sure to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Steven Universe: The Cold Heart of Homeworld

Chapter Three: A Grand Reception

A large set of metal doors opened, and a massive mechanic dog-like robot entered the main storage room, scanning the room from left to right, seeing only boxes, deactivated machines, and one metal barrel in the corner, close to the door. As the machine searched the rest of the room, the barrel fell over, rolling over to the door, which opened automatically, and the barrel somehow stood up, then 'walk' through the door, and as the door closed behind it, and Yellow Diamond popped out, tossing the barrel aside.

"Is this honestly what I'm forced to deduce to?" Yellow Diamond growled, slicing the barrel in half "To sneaking around, like a thief? This is an insult to my name!" She sighed "No matter. I am close to reaching my destination."

Yellow Diamond got to the elevator, inputting the 'up' command, as the contraption activated, heading upwards.

"When did we ever get elevators in MY palace?" Yellow Diamond thought to herself "How long have I been gone?"

She thought for a moment, then she pulled out a small blue ribbon from her pack.

"How long have _you_ been gone?" She mumbled to herself, as a tear ran down her face "My dear younger sister… Blue Diamond."

 _Years ago, before the rebellion…_

It was a bright day on Homeworld, a younger Yellow Diamond was in the palace garden, meditating, as the cherry blossoms fell from the trees, as she hummed to herself.

"Inner peace." She hummed silently, several times, as she meditated, until she heard a noise.

"Hello, sister." She turned from her meditation to see her younger sister, Blue Diamond.

A few minutes later, the two sisters were on the gardens bridge, looking on as the cherry blossoms fell from the trees.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Blue Diamond mused.

"Perhaps." Yellow Diamond nodded, with a frown "But they always fade too soon."

"Yes. The Earth is beautiful." Blue Diamond smiled "So full of life."

" _Organic_ life." Yellow Diamond declared.

"Yes." Blue Diamond agreed "The perfect planet to start building our armies."

"Perhaps." Yellow Diamond nodded.

"And speaking of armies and organics," Blue Diamond smirked "I assume you've found yourself smitten with an organic yourself, sister."

"What?!" Yellow Diamond gasped, blushing a dark yellow color "Don't be absurd!"

"I heard the rumors, sister." Blue Diamond declared "That the organic life form you've brought into our presence has potential."

Yellow Diamond turned away, blushing.

"So," Blue Diamond chuckled "What's his name?"

Yellow Diamond looked at her sister, before giving in.

"His name is Jack." She sighed.

"Interesting." Blue Diamond mused.

"But know that there is nothing between us." Yellow Diamond declared sternly "He has potential to be more than a mere human, but that does not make us lovers. You are not to spread that around. Am I clear?"

"Of course, sister." Blue Diamond rolled her eyes "I swear I will not ruin your reputation."

"Good." Yellow Diamond huffed, dropping the subject.

"Yellow Diamond," Blue Diamond turned to her "I must ask you. Will you be by my side, even during a war?"

"Of course, sister." Yellow Diamond declared, before frowning "Why would you ask such a thing?"

"I fear that war is bound to come upon us." Blue Diamond said, sadly "Not all Gems are agreeing with our methods. I fear that Even Pink Diamond is starting to show the same sympathy for these organics."

"You have nothing to fear, dear sister." Yellow Diamond reassured "I doubt that even Pink Diamond would stoop as low as the commoner Gems."

"Maybe, but should it come to that," Blue Diamond stated, pulling out a blue ribbon "Promise that you will always keep me in memory, no matter what."

Yellow Diamond looked at the ribbon, then at Blue Diamond and she could tell that her sister was serious.

"I will." Yellow Diamond sighed, taking the ribbon.

"Thank you, sister." Blue Diamond smiled.

 _Present…_

Yellow Diamond looked at the ribbon for a moment, realizing she had long since failed to keep her promise to her sister, but she also knew that it wasn't too late to fight in her memory. Wiping the tears away, she tied the blue ribbon around her wrist into a bow.

"No matter what, I will carry you in my memories." Yellow Diamond declared, before continuing upwards, as the elevator stopped at the topmost storage section of the palace, entering the large hanger area.

Yellow Diamond simply looked about, until…

"Welcome Homeworld bound!" A familiar voice called out.

Unsurprised, Yellow Diamond simply looked up, seeing a familiar Peridot, walking upside-down on the high ceiling.

"Welcome home, Yellow Diamond." Peridot grinned, before stopping in place "I am Peridot."

"Which 'Peridot'?" Yellow Diamond asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG." Peridot chuckled, before continuing her small walk on the ceiling "We've been expecting you, my Diamond."

"Oh?" Yellow Diamond smirked.

"They say you took on an entire planetary mercenary gang, in another galaxy," Peridot declared, before stopping in place once more "All by yourself."

"Almost destroyed them as well." Yellow Diamond shrugged, frowning.

"Even if you had, another outfit would have taken its place. One way or another, it all goes back to business as usual." Peridot chuckled, before looking at Yellow Diamond "You realized this, didn't you, my Diamond? That's why you left us."

"I was out for revenge!" Yellow Diamond snarled "Sadly, I never got it."

"Well then," Peridot smirked, as she pulled out a type of grenade "let's see what you've got now."

Removing the clamp, she dropped the grenade, which then exploded into red phosphorus gas. Yellow Diamond shielded herself from the effects of the gas, but as soon as she looked up, Peridot was gone. Followed by a hysterical laugh from Peridot, suddenly, an extremely large metal door opened, revealing a massive Mecha-Rex, as it entered the massive room, and as it turned its gaze to Yellow Diamond, before letting out a beastly roar.

Drawing her sword, Yellow Diamond readied herself, as the Mecha-Rex began firing several missiles at her. Using her speed and clever swordplay, Yellow Diamond deflected the projectiles, then proceeded to cut off pieces of armor of the machine, and then was able to slice the machine clean in half.

"Far too easy." Yellow Diamond mumbled to herself, sheathing her blade, as the two halves of the machine fell apart.

Suddenly, her communicator buzzed, and through it, she heard a familiar gruff voice.

"Well done, my Diamond," The voice said, sounding a lot like Jasper "But you haven't quite passed the test yet. Come on up to the top floor. It'd be a shame if we didn't meet after you went to all this trouble."

After the communicator went silent, Yellow Diamond raised an eyebrow, curious.

"Why does the Jasper sound so eager to see me?" She wondered "None of this makes any sense. That Peridot mentioned that they were expecting me." She turned to the door and went through "I'd better be more careful."

As she went down several hallways, entering a Japanese styled entryway, her communicator buzzed again, this time, it was Peridot on the other end.

"You're everything they said you were, my Diamond," Peridot admitted "Yet still so naïve."

"Oh?" Yellow Diamond frowned "And how is that?"

"Organizations like ours… They're living things." Peridot declared proudly "You can't destroy them with violence alone. You may eliminate a part of it, a limb or two, but the main body will survive."

"Then I'll just have to destroy _all_ of it…" Yellow Diamond shrugged "All of you… So that I may take back what is rightfully mine."

"To what end, my Diamond?" Peridot asked "We're not some band of favela thugs…" There was silence, before Peridot continued "I told you, our organization is a living thing, with offspring. With influence. Our memes." She chuckled "You've destroyed a large amount of Gem hunting organizations, all over the galaxy. Yet… are we any closer to world peace?"

"I'm not here for the world." Yellow Diamond growled "I'm here for myself."

"Interesting." Peridot chuckled "Well, let's just see how far that attitude of yours will get you here, shall we?"

As the communicator went silent, Yellow Diamond was more frustrated than ever. She was ready to put an end to this new Authority, once and for all, so she dashed down the Japanese styled hallway, eager to complete her objective and take back her position as Ruler of Homeworld.

 **Hey guys, just wanted to say sorry for rushing several parts in this chapter, I was really busy with work and found myself falling behind on some of my fics, so it'll take me extra-long to post, apologies, but I still hope you guyus keep enjoying these stories and forgive me for rushing some of them, and hope you still enjoy! And as always, be sure to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, just a quick note, some of you guys were asking what setting this story took place, and stuff like that. Well, allow me to clarify. This story takes place a few years, after the battle for Earth, and it's far before Peridot comes to Earth, okay? Still there? Good. This is before my other stories, so this is a far prequel to them. Anyway, if you have further questions, please don't be shy about PMing me, I'm open for questions. Now, back to the story! And be sure to review!**

Steven Universe: The Cold Heart of Homeworld

Chapter Four: Yellow Diamonds Ultimate Downfall

Yellow Diamond made her way down the hallway, disgusted by the Japanese style of it.

"When did we stoop so low as to accept organic decorating?" Yellow Diamond growled "It's disgusting! I only approved of the cherry blossom trees, not every other Japanese culture!"

She continued onward, making her way down the hallway, before entering the garden, where the cherry blossoms fell from the tree, and as she approaches the bridge, a swordsman Gem appeared from nowhere atop the bridge, drawing his sword, much to Yellow Diamonds pleasure.

"Nothing like a swordfight under the cherry blossoms…" She mused, as she drew her Excalibur, and the two sword wielding Gems charged at each other, and the two clashed blades, the opposition somehow keeping up with her speed, but Yellow Diamond's strength was more than enough to keep the assailant from overpowering her.

"How interesting," Yellow Diamond thought to herself, as the two clashed blades, before pushing the assailant back "But futile!"

And with that, she impaled the attacker with blade, poofing his form and retreating into his gem, leaving behind his limb enhancers.

"What's this?" Yellow Diamond raised an eyebrow, as she picked through one of the limb enhancers, finding a data chip, as she spoke in the communicator "Pearl, can you analyze the data I'm sending to you?"

"Of course, my Diamond!" The yellow Pearl declared, and after a moment of silence, there was a gasp from the yellow Pearl "My Diamond? You're not gonna believe what's on this data chip…"

"What do you mean?" Yellow Diamond raised an eyebrow.

"The information on this data card? This data…" The yellow Pearl stopped for a moment, before saying "Are all combat data… was based off of, well… you know who."

There was a strong silence, as the yellow Pearl spoke up.

"My Diamond?" She said "You know who I'm talking about?"

"Yes…" Yellow Diamond slowly nodded "…Jack."

She was well aware of the progressions of Jack, due to the fact that she was the one who trained him, but while she was gone, she had no idea that this new Authority had intended to create more ruthless killers, like Jack used to be.

"I'm very sorry, my Diamond…" The yellow Pearl said.

"Don't be." Yellow Diamond snarled "But as far as I'm concerned, these fools are not creating anymore 'Jack the Rippers', not while I'm here."

"I wish you best of luck then, my Diamond." The yellow Pearl declared, as the communicator went silent.

Yellow Diamond exited the garden, entering a rather large and tall hallway, with three elevators on each side.

"Another one…?" Yellow Diamond raised an eyebrow "Can't believe I've forgotten how massive this place is…"

Pressing the button, she entered the elevator, heading upwards, as her communicator activated once more.

"I'm impressed, Yellow Diamond." A deep, familiar voice spoke "I can tell you haven't lost your touch."

"Who is this?" Yellow Diamond raised an eyebrow.

"But not surprised…" The voice declared bluntly "You're one of the most qualified applicants we've ever had."

"Applicants?" Yellow Diamond repeated, confused "I'm not here for a job."

"Oh, but you're doing so well at our test, Yellow Diamond." The voice chuckled darkly.

"You're… Black Diamond…" Yellow Diamond sneered, recognizing the voice "I returned to Homeworld to do one thing only: take back what's mine, by destroying Gems like you. Those who keep the status quo, sending others to die… All from your cushy corner offices where-"

"Well put, old friend." Black Diamond admitted "You and I have more in common than you think… Come on up to the roof for your final interview."

"What're you talking about?" Yellow Diamond growled.

"Better hurry," Black Diamond chuckled darkly "don't want to keep an old friend waiting."

As the communicator went silent, Yellow Diamond arrived at the top floor, before entering a large sanctuary, with multiple pillars, as she dashed up the hallway, heading up onto the roof, where the helipad was, where Homeworld aircraft would land, and as she looked on, she saw Jasper, standing at the center, smoking what looks like a cigar. As Yellow Diamond stepped onto the helipad, Jasper chuckled.

"Yellow Diamond." She spoke, blowing out some smoke "Thanks for coming in."

"Jasper." Yellow Diamond glared at her "What are you up to now?"

"Like Black Diamond said, my Diamond." Jasper smirked, flicking her cigar away "Time for your final interview!"

And with that, she squatted, much to Yellow Diamonds confusion, but then Jasper raised her right leg high, then stomped hard on the ground, letting out a guttural roar, releasing a massive wave of electricity, much to Yellow Diamonds shock, as the electricity began levitating several Homeworld tanks and aircraft, as she absorbed their energy, before letting out a shockwave, causing the tanks and aircraft to explode.

"What is this?" Yellow Diamond thought to herself, unsure of how to react.

Then, Jasper slammed her fists together, her fists turning black upon contact, before cricking her neck several times.

"Come on!" Jasper smirked.

"Okay." Yellow Diamond sighed, drawing her sword, taking a samurai stance "Let's dance."

A new fight ensued, as Yellow Diamond was on the offensive, but despite this, every hit she manages to land, Jasper simply shrugged it off.

"Don't you muck with me!" Jasper growled, as she swung a fist, only for Yellow Diamond to deflect that punch with a swing of her blade.

Stifling a growl, Yellow Diamond continued with the offensive, with sword swings and even judo flips… only to have little to no effect on Jasper at all.

"I'm gonna knock you out!" Jasper boasted, swinging her fists at Yellow Diamonds head, only for her to dodge it and retaliate with a punch of her own, striking the rib cage of Jasper, pushing her back.

"Gah!" Jasper grunted, only to smirk "Okay. Now I'm mad."

Her fist glows, and she punches the ground, causing an explosion of fire, to which Yellow Diamond barely had time to back away from the explosion.

"Child's play!" Jasper boasted, as she charged at Yellow Diamond, grabbing her, then kicked her into the air and as she came down, Jasper grabbed her by the throat, then headbutted her with a blackened head, effectively knocking her to the ground "You're nothing!"

As Yellow Diamond quickly got to her feet, Jasper then suddenly jumped onto a tower structure, utilizing her abilities to hurl several Homeworld helicopters at Yellow Diamond, who easily cut the helicopters into bits. Jasper jumped back down onto the helipad, with a snide smirk of superiority.

"C'mon!" Jasper beckoned, as she readied a stance.

The fight went on, as the two clashed once again, as the two exchanged blow for blow, then Yellow Diamond attempts a slash at her, but Jasper blocked it with her right hand, which Yellow Diamond overpowers, hitting her with another slash, then attempted a horizontal slash, but Jasper blocked it with both forearms.

"That's the best you got?" Jasper chuckled.

Yellow Diamond then proceeded to push her back, before delivering a kick to Jasper's midsection, then Jasper grappled her, grabbing her around the waist, then proceeded to swing her around.

"You're going down!" Jasper roared, then hurled Yellow Diamond at a passing helicopter, however, Yellow Diamond was able to avoid passing the rotors, as she sheathed her blade, then instead jumped back at Jasper.

Jasper, seeing Yellow Diamond coming in fast, braced herself, hardening her body, as Yellow Diamond used her quickdraw to overpower Jasper with two strong slices.

"This!" She sliced at Jasper "Is!" She sliced at her again "HOMEWORLD!" She then capitalized with a powerful Sparta kick to Jaspers chest, knocking her to the ground.

Sheathing her blade, Yellow Diamond let out a few heavy pants, catching her breath, as she turned to walk away, but halted, as Jasper slowly got to her feet, dusting herself off.

"What the heck are you…?" Yellow Diamond sneered.

"Why don't you stick around and ask the other Diamond?" Jasper chuckled, as a large cloaked figure appeared upon the warp pad.

"Yellow Diamond… old friend." The figure chuckled darkly "It's been so long…"

"Black Diamond…" Yellow Diamond snarled, recognizing her.

"We could use someone like you back in our fold, Yellow Diamond." Black Diamond declared, raising a fist "The humans… the Crystal Gems… We're going to put an end to all that nonsense."

Yellow Diamond turned away, lost in her thoughts. All she ever wanted was to be rid of the Crystal Gems, so that she could finally resume her plans of rebuilding her armies, by draining the planet dry of all life and complete her massive cluster within the Earth's core.

"Perhaps I misjudged you…" Yellow Diamond admitted.

"Well, what say you?" Black Diamond chuckled, spreading her arms out "Will you lend us a hand?"

Yellow Diamond gazed at the blue ribbon around her wrist, suddenly remembering the promise she made to Blue Diamond.

' _Please remember to stand for what's right, sister.'_

Those words echoed in Yellow Diamonds head, as she clenched her fist, her face twisted with rage.

"A hand, eh?" She growled, before turning to Black Diamond, and drew out her sword, as she took a samurai stance "How about I take yours?!" 

And with that, she charged at Black Diamond, swinging her blade, only for Black Diamond to block them with her hardened arms, then Yellow Diamond swung her blade hard upon Black Diamonds head, only to reveal Black Diamond's skull helmet and mask, as Black Diamond deflected the attack, then punched Yellow Diamond in the chest, pushing her back.

Regaining her balance, Yellow Diamond took her stance, as she swung her blade, Black Diamond blocking every attack with her own hardened arms, as time seemed to have slowed, Yellow Diamond paying close attention at the speed of how fast the scales on Black Diamond's arms harden, then time went back to normal, as Black Diamond deflected the sword swings, then proceeded to punch Yellow Diamond several times in the face, before punching her in the chest, then the shoulder, then the face, spinning her around, as time slowed once again, as Black Diamond reared her right arm back, as Yellow Diamond sheathed her blade, then time went back to normal, as Yellow Diamond pulled the trigger, quick drawing her blade and quickly dismembering Black Diamonds right hand. However, instead of crippling her, the scales hardened the stump into a sharp spear, and despite Yellow Diamonds attempt to block it, her right shoulder was impaled by the sharp spear, tackling her to the ground, and causing her to scream in pain, dropping her blade.

After a few minutes, Black Diamond stood up, pulling her hardened stump from Yellow Diamonds shoulder, letting out a dark chuckle.

"Not bad, old friend." She chuckled, as she walked over to where her arm fell and picked it up "But like Peridot said…" She then casually reattached her arm with a grin "Losing a limb or two won't stop us."

"The heck…?" Yellow Diamond mumbled, gripping her shoulder in pain.

"Jasper? Kindly welcome your old master." Black Diamond grinned, turning to Jasper.

"Of course, my Diamond." Jasper bowed, then approached the injured Yellow Diamond "Looks like you're back in office." She gave a smile, then got on one knee, bowing "Welcome back, my Diamond."

Yellow Diamond simply gazed at her, with a confused look on her face, unsure on how to respond. Realizing that she had now taken leadership of Homeworld again, all she could do is chuckle, as Jasper and Black Diamond joined her in her laughter.

 **And here's the newest chapter! Once again, I'm sorry if this chapter seems rushed, I've just been busy with work, plus I've been trying to catch up on my other fan fics, so please forgive me. Anyways, hope ya'll stay tuned for the next chapter, and don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Steven Universe: The Cold Heart of Homeworld

Chapter Five: Conclusion? Don't Bet On It

 _Thousands of years later…_

Yellow Diamond's return has surprisingly increased Homeworlds recovery. Since her return to power, the Gems of Homeworld listened to her words without question, fearing her wrath. The productions of the Gems weapons and advanced technologies were increased tenfold, and the constructions of the local buildings have increased massively. All of this…and yet Yellow Diamond still wasn't satisfied. While she technically is glad that she is back in charge, she wasn't interested in sharing the power of leadership among her fellow Diamonds. Despite this, her follower followed her without question, and Homeworld was stronger than ever before.

 _Present day…_

Meanwhile, Yellow Diamond sat upon her throne, when the Yellow Pearl entered the throne room.

"You wanted to see me, my Diamond?" She asked.

"Yes." Yellow Diamond nodded, standing up "It's been thousands of years, since I've returned to power, and now that Homeworld is stronger than before, everything is almost as it should be."

"But something still bothers you, my Diamond?" Yellow Pearl asked.

"Yes…" Yellow Diamond frowned "I've been feeling, empty, as of late. Those years ago, with Jack by my side, have been… fascinating."

"Do you really miss him?" Yellow Pearl asked, frowning "He was a human, after all."

"He was a Geminite, Pearl!" Yellow Diamond scowled "And also the father of my child! A child that I will never see again, after what happened between us…"

"Forgive me, my Diamond," Yellow Diamond cringed, before smirking "But you may be wrong in that."

"What do you mean by that?" Yellow Diamond asked, raising an eyebrow.

"While you were getting Homeworld back to its former glory, I've been doing some searching." Yellow Pearl said "And we've recently detected a certain energy signature, comparable to that of a Gem, among the humans."

"A certain energy signature?" Yellow Diamond repeated "You mean Jack's alive?!"

"Actually, a signal similar to his." Yellow Pearl corrected "Jack died a while ago, but the offspring still lives."

"My SON?!" Yellow Diamond growled, but then grinned "Then this could be the perfect opportunity."

"My Diamond?" Yellow Pearl asked.

"If my son does indeed live, then he could be much more powerful than his father." Yellow Diamond declared "And with his father dead, there's nothing standing between me and my ultimate trump card! Where is he now?"

"Well, from what we've gathered," Yellow Pearl began "He's at the Kindergarten, no doubt giving Jasper and Peridot a hard time, it seems."

"I see." Yellow Diamond mused "That explains why they may be taking so long. No matter."

"My Diamond?" Yellow Pearl asked, as Yellow Diamond stood up "What do you intend to do?"

"I intend to find my son." Yellow Diamond declared, stepping onto the warp pad and warping away.

"Oh, my Diamond," Yellow Pearl frowned, shaking her head "I hope you know what you're doing."

 **The End. Read on in Echo in our Minds.**

 **First off, I'm so sorry that this is such a short chapter, but I was in such a rush, that I had to finish it one way or another. Still, this is not the end of the story, no, no, no, no. There are still more to come, so hang on to your britches, because it's just gonna get better. Thank you for reading! And be sure to review!**


End file.
